Carpe Diem
by Cassie-D1
Summary: Living in a house full of witches is never easy for a mortal, especially when it's the house of the Charmed Ones... So when 'future-boy', Chris; accidentally lets something slip one day, Pandora decides to further investigate. Can Panda's search crave her thirst of her never-ending curiosity, or will it dig up some unwanted deep buried memories...? Chris/OC ADOPTED FROM BlueEyesXOX
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The first few chapters and plot line is an adopted story that was given to me by an amazing author; BlueEyesXOX, who gave me the permission to carry on with this story that was previously named 'The Mortal of the Manor'. The first few chapters are completely this author's, but I might make a few little hitches and glitches here and there so that way when it continues onto my writing it hopefully can flow with ease… Thank you again BlueEyesXOX. :)**

**Also I'm just going to change some of the dates around as well, I know that Charmed began in 1998 and ended in 2006 and Chris appeared in 2003…but I'm just going to tweak some of that and say that the year is 2010 and the Charmed Ones got their powers in the fall of 2004 or something like that. Piper; Phoebe; and Paige are all still the same age as if they were in 2003 (So, like early and mid-20's). **

**Also I am going to be going the P.O.V from 1****st**** person to 3****rd**** person.**

* * *

~ San Francisco, California, 2010 ~

~ The Halliwell Manor ~

Pandora strolled into the house and threw her backpack to the side, practically slamming the door behind me. The school had sent them home early today, something about the weather being way too hot to work in - not that she was complaining of course. The weather had been a little odd lately, and not just here in San Francisco either.

According to the news, the weather was changing all over the place. But no one had any idea as to why it was. Paige of course had her own theories, though the rest of the older occupants of the Halliwell Manor assumed it was nothing to worry about, just global warming doing its strange thing... At least, that's what the others thought... She? Not so much, she had her own little theory about this bizarre weather change. But it's not like she'd ever voice her opinions on that, with her being the only normal girl in a house full of witches…sometimes, well sometimes it was just best to keep your mouth shut.

A loud banging sound echoed from the attic and she jumped about a foot in the air not expecting the noise, looking up at the ceiling with narrowed eyes. Honestly Pandora or 'Panda' for short should have been used to this by now... living here at the Halliwell Manor now for the last eleven years, (in which the first five where when the Halliwell's sister's grandmother 'Grams' was still alive and caring for her while Phoebe was just finishing up her last three years of high school before heading off to New York for college, then shortly two years later Grams had passed, which then led to Prue and Piper coming back home to the manor and being the only adults caring for her before Phoebe had come back as well, which then led to the three sister un-bounded their powers and becoming the Charmed Ones/Power of Three...but sadly two and a half years after that Prue had also passed, but then Paige was discovered...and it's been like that with no deaths (minus the demons) for the last three years!) So yea, there was always all sorts of random sounds and noises and loud explosions of the sorts going off in this house…she kind of was used to it by now, but it still stirred the curiosity in her wondering what it could be. Anyone would think that she had learned her lesson by now that she should hide behind something like she was told to. But she just never seem to be able to do so. Besides, her curiosity usually helped out, _sometimes_, although most of the time, it just resulted in her having her ass kicked…if not by the demons that tried attacking the manor, then it was most likely her three guardians that were doing the ass-kicking for not obeying their command on staying out of sight and hiding.

"Guys?!" Panda called, running up the stairs and towards the attic. When she reached the old attic what she saw didn't surprise her all too much.

Smoke filled the entire room. She immediately guessed that either a potion had gone wrong, or Piper had blown up another demon. But when the smoke faded, Panda actually did find herself a little surprised at what she saw at first glance. Phoebe seemed fine; a little shocked, but fine enough. She looked on behind Phoebe and saw that one of the side tables that was always placed in the far corner of the attic was now broken and smashed into pieces, which concluded that must have been what was the cause of the noise. The only thing that really got her going was the fact that there was an unknown guy that stood next to the Phoebe.

He was hot, she'd admit, but Panda wasn't going to think about that right now. There were other things to think about and worry about that were way more important besides a hot guy standing in the middle of the attic…Like for instant, the statue of the youngest of the three sisters which Panda had just now notice! That was pretty concerning, if she said so herself!

"What the hell?"

"Ah, long story." Phoebe sighed placing a hand up to her forehead closing her eyes for a second before reopening looking down at the younger girl in suspicion, "Wait, shouldn't you be at school?" Phoebe questioned, a little annoyed that Panda was home early.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" She retorted, poking the frozen Paige.

"Touché."

The fifteen year old rolled her eyes at her expression and circled the statue, her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"So, what... um happened?"

"Uh...Titans, apparently. They're after white-lighters and Paige figured it out, we lured them here since Paige is half white-lighter and now...viola. It was an accident, the potion was supposed to blow the woman up but I guess not." Phoebe shrugged letting out a small frustrated sigh.

"Titans? Like the Greek God kind of Titans, or the football players from that one movie kind of Titans?" Panda asked, eyebrows raised in disbelief in case it was the former one. Phoebe nodded in confirmation waving her head to indict it was the first one. Panda bit the inside of her cheek fidgeting where she stood. "Well, that's not good."

"How come?"

"Well, when I was doing some research on my name a few months back when I was bored at school, I managed to find out a little about the Greek God's. Not the best people I'll admit." The teenager shrugged, looking back at the frozen-Paige. "And since she's a little stoned right now, I'd say those facts were spot on."

"Don't worry, she's alright." The strange but hot guy reassured the two females, earning an annoyed glance from Phoebe. "Well, I mean, she's not completely alright obviously but she's not dead, which is obviously good."

"You sure?" Phoebe asked in bit of a snippy voice, walking up next to the youngest in the room to stand next to her protectively to inspecting the statue with her.

"Frankly you see this a lot, museums, town centers. Most of the statues, aren't really statues. They're people like your sister, here, who's... uh, been turned into stone." He explained.

Phoebe nodded skeptically. "Who are you again?"

"Chris, Chris Perry... I'm ah, from the future."

"Oh my god," Panda winced slowly turning to Phoebe beside her with a full-on panic look placed upon her face, "Please tell me that you have a spell that reverses this-this…this thing!" She waved her hands about gesturing to the stone statue that was now Paige, "Paige and me were going to go out to the mall and go hunting!"

"Go to the mall to hunt?" This 'Chris' fellow asked, a frown on his face with his eyebrows raising up as well.

Panda turned to face the male on the opposite side of the room squinting her eyes a tad at him, "Yes, what's it to you future boy?"

"Isn't the mall a bit of a public place for that?"

"That's kind of the point."

"Are you even considering the innocents that might be around?" He pressed his frown growing even deeper by the second.

"Not demons! Boys!"

Chris raised his eyebrows once more, frown still in place, "You're going to hunt boys?"

Panda was about to answer but was interrupted by Piper walking into the room, "Oh! Who..., who are you?!"

"Oh, that's Chris, he's from the future." Phoebe answered her sister while waving her hand over at Panda wanting her to hush up for a moment.

"But only like twenty years or so." He shrugged.

Piper laughed nervously, looking over at both Panda and Phoebe. "Friend or Foe?"

"I'm not sure," Phoebe replied, moving to stand next to her older sister.

Chris looked offended at that, "What do you mean? I saved Paige didn't I?"

Pandora crossed her arms as she stood still next to the stoned Paige, facing the new-guy. "Saved? She's a frickin' statue."

Chris' eyes narrowed in annoyance at the attitude-filled teenager. "Hey, I'm the one who put my life on the line here. I didn't have to drop everything I was doing to orb in and save her butt..."

"Wait, you orb? You're a white-lighter?" Piper questioned in slight disbelief.

"Look, where I come from, History shows that Paige hadn't got turned into stone on this day, she died. And with her death, the power of three died too, allowing Titans to rule and create a world you don't want to see, trust me. I'm only here to alter history, to help you save the future."

"Who sent you?" Phoebe asked, still skeptical.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Piper now asked crossing her arms over her chest in distrust.

Chris kept a straight face as two thirds of the Charmed Ones narrowed their eyes in at him, "Because anything I tell you could risk changing the future in ways we don't want it to."

"Who's we?" Piper asked still trying to press for information.

"All I can say, is that if I hadn't gotten here when I did, Paige would've been the Titans third white-lighter victim."

"Wait, third? I thought only one was missing." Phoebe asked, her voice rising slightly.

"I didn't even know that anyone was missing!" Pandora angrily exclaimed, taking a step back to face each of them. "Look I know you guys want to keep me out of this because I'm human and all, but that doesn't mean that I don't have the right – "

" – You're human?" Chris cut her off right in the beginning of her most likely 'going to be' rant.

All three of them turned to look at Chris, who seemed completely surprised at the fact Pandora was in fact not with power. _Too surprised_,you might say.

"Well, uh yeah." Panda nodded, eyes narrowed in confusion, "You seem a little shocked to find this out."

"Well... yeah, I was." He nervously muttered, as though slipping up a little. "I mean, this is the house of the 'Charmed-Ones'. Can you really blame me?"

"No, no, no, don't try that with me Marty McFly. You're from the future and you know who they are," She gestured to Piper and Phoebe who also had confused but yet narrowed in eyes at the male. "Which means you must know who I am. Especially since I've been living here in the Halliwell Manor for the last eleven years! For you to be confused about my _being human_, means that I'm either dead in the future or that there's something else that none of us know about but you! So, which is it?"

"That doesn't matter," He sighed, shaking his head as he steered the topic away turning towards Phoebe completely disregarding the death glare that was sent his way by the young teenager in the room. "But to answer your question," He paused, "No not anymore, it's two and would have been three if I hadn't had come."

"Leo!" Piper almost-immediately shouted.

The familiar tingling noise reached all their ears and Panda decided to let her curiosity go - for now at least.

"Look I'm sorry I missed counseling..." Leo started, only to be cut off by his slightly-pissed-off wife.

"Forget about that, we've got bigger problems."

Leo nodded, but soon noticed Paige. "What happened?"

"Forget that too, how many white-lighters are missing?"

"Uh... what?"

"How many."

"Two, that's what the elders just called me for."

"Believe me now?" Chris asked, gaining Leo's attention.

"Who's he?" Leo asked.

"He's kind of weird, and I'm still trying to make my mind up on what kind of weird he is exactly." I told him, causing Chris to roll his eyes.

A loud smashing sound rang out from downstairs and Panda inwardly groaned throwing her head back. Too much was happening in the house today. Not anymore than usual, but it was still annoying.

"What was that?" Phoebe asked, heading for the attic door. Panda was about to follow her, like Piper and Leo, when the now-currently oldest _active_ sister gently pushed her back.

"Nuh-Uh missy, you stay here where it's safe."

"What?!" She exclaimed in disbelief, watching as they exited the attic, leaving her with the new weird but yet really hot guy, not that she was going to admit that to anyone since he seemed to be some overly-arrogant jerk from the future. "Oh c'mon that's hardly fair!"

They disappeared down the stairs and hall fully ignoring her and her cries. She rolled her eyes and trudged towards the old couch on the right side of the room, flopping down onto it with a huff. Meanwhile, Chris proceeded to move around the attic, fiddling with the smaller objects, until his eyes soon narrowed on the book. Panda sat up straighter as he approached it, waiting patiently for it block his touch, like it usually did with evil beings. She felt imminent disappointment flow through her as he flipped through the pages.

"Satisfied now?"

She jumped at his voice, relaxing slightly against the couch. "Huh, what do you mean...? Satisfied about...?"

He chuckled in amusement. "You were waiting for the book to block me, I'm not stupid kiddo."

"I'm not a kid!" She whined, jumping up from her place on the couch crossing her arms. It was quiet for a moment before she slowly walked towards him. "Besides, you're from the future, so technically speaking I'm older than you, just younger in this time…So watch who you're talking to _kiddo_." She scoffed back putting much emphasis on 'kiddo'.

"How old are you anyway?"

"Fifteen, almost sixteen."

He nodded his head his eyebrows pulling down so low it cause his forehead to crinkle, he looked to be in deep thought. Then he suddenly lifted his head up looking straight into her eyes locking them in a steady connection with his own.

Panda fidgeted under his intense gaze, watching his facial expresses, "How old are you?"

"Twenty-Two," He answered with a slight nod keeping full-on eye contact with her still.

"What are you doing?" Piper demanded, rushing into the attic taking one glance at Panda's tense body language and crossed arms and Chris standing in front of the family's Book of Shadows.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Trying to find a way to free stone-cold-Paige over here." Chris motioned over to Paige not breaking eye contact with Panda yet.

"Step away." Piper told him nodding towards the book, but also standing next to Panda and taking another step to get a little more in front of her.

"Why? It's not like I haven't looked in here before... By the way, you should really update your Goblins entry, may come in handy someday."

Chris moved away from the book to sit on the couch Panda had just recently occupied as Piper starting to grill into him about who he was and why he was here exactly. Pandora now took Chris's old place behind the book, slowly flipping the pages for something to help the stone-frozen sister. She may not be able to cast spells or move objects with her mind, but she could read, and create potions. Sometimes her lack-of a power did really get to her…not that the sisters would ever know or hear about it. Besides, their witch lives seemed pretty hectic, so Panda wasn't sure if she wanted to be one anyways.

"Goblins?" Piper asked.

"Trust me, it's going to get ugly. Look, I know you don't trust me. But I touched the book and if the book says I'm good, then shouldn't you?"

"Maybe you found a way around that."

"Piper come on, I'm just trying to help."

"Well then if that's true then why don't you tell me how to vanquish the Titans?"

"Except, you can't vanquish them."

"You mean without the power of three." She sighed.

"Maybe not even with that. The only way the elders could stop them three thousand years ago was by infusing some mortals with a hell of a lot of power, way more than you guys have." He explained.

"Why don't they just do it again then?" I asked, taking a pause from the currently useless book.

"Not after what happened last time. When the mortals trapped the Titans the power went to their heads, they declared themselves gods and forced the world to worship them. The elders swore they would never let it happen again."

"Hang on a second I'm having a ninth grade flashback. You talking about the Greek gods Zeus, Athena, Aphrodite, they were mortals?" Panda asked even though ninth grade was really only a year ago...but hey, Greekology was pretty boring to learn about if you asked her.

Chris gave her a look before turning back to Piper to continue on, "Mythology left that part out. Not the only inaccuracy by the way."

"Phoebe what are you doing?!" Piper exclaimed as the witch strolled in with two very short men. "You're supposed to be – "

" – I know, I know, but I thought they could help us free Paige. After all, a leprechauns luck has helped us before." Phoebe shrugged, tapping the shoulder of the guy to her right.

"He's the leprechaun, I'm one of the seven dwarves. Try to keep it straight will yah?"

"And I bet I know which one you are too." Panda spoke up, resting her elbows on the book leaning forward on it.

"A mortal? You have a mortal up here?!" The 'Grumpy' dwarf screeched, his face turning an odd shade of pink and red that then turned out to match the leprechaun's beard and hair next to him.

"Hey! Keep that up and this mortal will kick your three-foot ass all the way back into the forest!"

"Panda!" The two sisters exclaimed together in a hiss.

"What?! He started it." She defensively replied, gesturing to the man himself, who looked a little ticked off.

"It's going to take a lot more than just luck to free this one. We're going to need some pixie-dust too." The leprechaun informed us, looking up at frozen-Paige.

"I'll get the fairy, left my ex downstairs anyway." The dwarf muttered, exiting the attic.

"Hmm, I never did like those dwarves anyways, always judging me." The fifteen year old sighed crossing her arms...if she didn't know any better she could have sworn that Chris 'The Future Boy' was actually fighting to not crack a smile at her…

"Okay, so, where are we at?" Phoebe asked.

"Screwed, possibly. But there's one thing I'm not clear about, if the Titans are roaming around then why are they killing white-lighters?" Piper questioned.

"Because they need their orbing power." Chris shrugged now fully back to his loomy-doomed self, not even hinting that only a few seconds prior he was close to an actual smile.

"Orbing power? What on earth would they want with that," Piper paused in thought, eyes narrowing. "Oh my god. Leo!" She shouted before leaving the attic in a rush.

"What did I miss? What did she just figure out?" Phoebe asked the other two in the attic.

"Nothing good." Chris told her.

~...~...~...~...~...~

Panda watched from her spot on the couch as the dwarf, fairy, and leprechaun attempted to free Paige. They'd tried the exact same thing about five times now, and none had worked. It was a little draining watching them all work, and a little annoying. There had to be another way to un-freeze her, an easier way. But while Phoebe seemed to be in thought, Chris wasn't helping at all.

The white-lighter seemed pretty intent on roaming about the attic, fiddling with anything he could possible touch, and peeking into certain boxes or bags. Despite being a little reassured - since he touched the book, Panda was still quite suspicious of him. Because since living in this house, being attacked nearly every day, it was bound to have some effect on her - she was only human after, and barely trusted anyone anymore besides the sisters and Leo after what had happened to her as a child.

"Can't you try something else?" She finally begged, sitting up from my former-laying position.

"Why don't you try something then?" The dwarf she now officially labeled 'Grumpy' challenged.

She gritted her teeth, her nails digging into her palms from squeezing her fist so tight, "I can't, I'm 'mortal', remember?"

He muttered something and rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he looked up to Phoebe. "There's nothing else we can try."

"An' I'm runnin' out o' gold 'm afraid." The leprechaun admitted.

"Okay, well there's got to be something we can do, just keep trying." She sighed. They nodded and she turned, narrowing her eyes in at Chris. "And what are you doing over there?"

"Nothing. You guys keep this stuff forever you know that?" He said, picking up a red candle.

"You knew the Titans were after the elders didn't you?" Chris silently put down the red candle before turning to face Paige, looking slightly sheepish. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I told you, there are some things I can't tell you. Some things you need to figure out on your own."

"Even at the risk of making things worse?" She growled out.

He remained silent and Pandora groaned loudly, standing to join the two. "You guys are killing me here! Can't I just truth-spell the guy."

"No!" Both exclaimed.

"Fine." She sighed, raising her hands in a 'white-flag' manner. "Just a thought."

"I thought you weren't a witch?" Chris questioned.

"Doesn't mean I can't try." She shrugged innocently batting her eyelashes up at him.

"What's going on here?! Leo hasn't responded to any of my calls and it's been five hours!" Piper exclaimed, storming towards Chris.

"I really don't know." He answered causally.

She hissed, taking another step closer to him. "Well, I really think you do."

"Look, you're the one who wanted him to go up there in the first place, not me." Piper crossed her arms, glaring. "Okay, maybe I do know, but I also know that he's going to need some serious alone time."

"You know what; cut it out with the cryptic-crap. You need to go up there and bring him back now, no more games."

"Okay, fine, I'll go. But if I were you three I'd focus on freeing Paige because you're going to need her. And soon." He told us before orbing out.

Piper huffed throwing her hands into the air, "I swear to god if he does not come back with Leo I'm going to blow his ass back to the future, orbs and all!"

"You know what?" Phoebe said, steering Piper towards the attic door. "Why don't you go take care of Wyatt, while me and Panda take care of things up here. We'll call you if anything happens, I promise." The eldest silently exited the attic and Phoebe turned, glancing at Panda nervously. "Now, next sister."


	2. Chapter 2

"Panda, now!"

At Phoebe's demand, Pandora threw the small bottle at Paige's statue. 'Grumpy' then proceeded to smash it with his small hammer, and thankfully, to all of their relief it worked. The stones crumbled to the ground, leaving a moving Paige behind.

She looked a little surprised, lost, and worried - not that any of them could blame her. Panda was pretty sure that if she had been the one turned into stone, she too would be a little lost too upon getting out…or waking up…or whatever… Anyways, Paige was now back which was great, but yet they still had a ticked-off Piper to deal with. They could hear her calling Leo all the way from the front entrance way, but he obviously hadn't come back yet. And with the arrival of Chris, Panda was sure that she was a little overwhelmed right now, which left the remaining two sisters and her to try and calm her down. And she knew from experience that an angry Piper was one that she'd rather avoid.

"Oh honey," Phoebe sighed, pulling a still-stunned Paige into a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're back. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. What happened? Where's the Titan?" Paige rushed out, before noticing 'Grumpy' and the Leprechaun. "Uh, what are these guys doing here?"

"It's a long story." Panda shrugged, crossing her arms.

"We'll tell you on the way." Phoebe reassured, throwing an arm around her sister's shoulder while also reaching out to grab Panda's arm as she headed for the attic door.

"You're welcome!" 'Grumpy' shouted only getting a not so pleasant inappropriate hand gesture in return on Pandora's part, making him grumbling something along the lines about ungrateful mortals.

~...~...~...~...~...~

As promised, Phoebe explained everything as they descended the stairs - and when she meant everything, she meant everything! The Titans, Chris... everything. Not that there was much of a long story to tell, it was pretty simple when it was broken down into a nutshell; Titans are going after white-lighters, weird guy from the future orbs in and saves Phoebe and apparently says that he has also saved Paige from her untimely death, which then left her temperedly stoned, which then led to 'Grump' the Leprechaun and the Pixie to help un-stone her, and then Leo when up to get more information from elders but now isn't replying to anyone's call, but now Paige is stone-free and yea… To a normal human-being it was insane, like throw-them-in-the-nuthouse insane, but nothing was every normal in this house. Not even for her, and she was normal - as far as she knew anyway.

"There you are," Phoebe said as they found Piper in the living room, seemingly in thought.

"Okay, I get the whole 'Epic-Titan' thing but what I don't get is the 'Chris' thing." Paige said, her face all scrunched up.

"Yeah, we're still trying to figure that part out too. Look who's not stoned." Phoebe smiled, gesturing to Paige. Panda chuckled and headed towards the armchair, sitting and throwing her legs over the arm.

"Welcome back, you've missed a lot."

Paige fidgeted sheepishly. "Yeah, I can't help but think it was my entire fault, I mean I'm the one who lured the Titans here. Insert 'I told you so'."

"Done."

"I just got kind of obsessed with the whole 'dreams' thing. But I'm really sorry for any distress I might've caused you Piper." Paige continued up.

"It's alright; I should've listened to you in the first place. Just trying not to worry, or panic, but I've just got this terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach." Piper hummed.

"What kind of feeling?" Phoebe questioned, slightly worried.

"That Leo's not coming back."

"Sweetie," Phoebe sighed, settling down on the arm of the couch. "Of course he's coming back, how could he not?"

"I don't know, it's just something Chris said about Leo having to go through this alone…I don't know…But, what the hell is he doing up there?"

Panda sighed as she watched the three sisters try to figure what was going on before deciding to speak up. "Don't worry Piper, it can't be that bad. Just ignore Chris; ever since he got here I feel like I'm stuck in a house with The Riddler…I swear the guy's just talking out of his ass."

"Panda!" Paige scolded, though all three witches seemed slightly amused with her opinion.

"What? You know I'm right." Panda grinned back rolling her eyes playfully.

"Sorry to interrupt," They all looked to see 'Grumpy' in the doorway. "But we're leaving now."

"Wait, why?" Phoebe asked.

"Didn't you hear the distress call? The surviving elders have all been flushed out and they need our protection."

"Surviving?" Paige asked, eyes narrowed in confusion.

"The elf will stay behind to take care of the kid and that 'thing' while you guys battle the Titans." Grumpy muttered gesturing towards Pandora when he said thing which she yelled 'Hey!' in return in offensive. The girls remained silent, though all seemed both concerned and shocked with his declaration. "Chow."

"Say 'hi' to your brothers for me!" Panda called out to him as he walked away.

"Wait, who said anything about us battling the Titans?" Phoebe asked eyes wide.

"Leo." Piper answered, staring ahead in thought. It didn't last long though, because soon enough she was once again calling for the MIA white-lighter.

The familiar tinkling sounds were heard, along with the white/blue orbs. But instead of the man we were looking for, I found we were stuck with the one we were suspicious of.

"You? Where's Leo?" Piper asked him.

"He's safe, for now." Chris reassured before realizing Paige was now... well, Paige. "Paige, hi."

"Hi." She replied, a little hesitant.

"Forget that, what's going on?" Piper demanded.

"Yeah, what's this about us battling the Titans?" Phoebe added.

"You're about to find out." He replied, looking a little pleased.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Paige asked, eyes narrowed.

A faint thunder sound echoed through the room and a white mist came through the ceiling. It circled around the sisters a few times, hiding their forms for at least a few seconds. And when it disappeared into the floor, Panda couldn't help but to let her giggles take over. The Greek dresses were pretty cool, she'd admit, but Phoebe's look of disbelief at the blonde hair she now had was priceless. Paige - for some reason - had a trident, or pitchfork. And Piper had nothing, though she did stare at Chris with a confused expression.

"That's what that means." The white-lighter grinned.

"Well, what are we?" Paige asked, a little worried.

"You're gods."

"Oh my god," Panda laughed even harder, throwing her head back. Though at Piper's glare, she had seized laughed and began to change my sentence. "You guys look uh... good...?"

"You expect us to battle the Titans dressed like this? At a costume party, maybe!" She exclaimed.

"That's not a costume; it represents your new position and power." Chris explained.

"Power? Power's good, I like power. Why do I like power?" Paige asked.

"Because you are the Goddess of war."

"Well, I guess that explains the pitchfork." She said, inspecting the weapon in her right hand.

"It's not a pitchfork, it's a trident. Be careful with that it's a very formidable weapon."

"Who wants to fight me?"

"I'm a lover not a fighter." Phoebe smiled, fiddling with the ends of her now long-blonde hair.

"You're the Goddess of love."

"Well then that must make me the Goddess of sanity because I find this ridiculous." Piper interjected, arms crossed.

"Actually Leo gave you dominion over the earth and all its natural elements."

"Wait a sec, Leo did this to them?" Panda asked now feeling slightly confused. Chris looked back at her and nodded. She smiled widely at that, "Remind me to give the guy an award the next time I see him."

"Chris," Phoebe said, earning the man's attention. "D'you have a girlfriend in the future?"

Chris chuckled nervously and Panda snickered again missing the quick glance around the room he did which included him looking over at her and then Piper as she was too busy wondering if she had time to go and make some popcorn before they took off to fight the Titans to see this thing all play out in front of her…

Chris tried and attempted to dodge Phoebe's question, but he wasn't doing a great job. "As you can see, all of you have drives and urges based on your new powers, but don't let them distract you. Stay focused…_focused_." He directly pointedly at Phoebe, who'd followed him to the other side of the room.

"Hold it pal, I don't know what kind of game you're running here, but Leo's not in the God-making business." Piper said, a little more than ticked-off right now.

"How old are you, anyway?" Phoebe asked.

"The elders forbid it," Piper continued. "And if anything, Leo is a company man."

"The elders did forbid it, and guess what? They're dead, most of 'em anyways. Leo's in charge up there now and he's taking a huge risk that you three won't lose your humanity like the ancient... Woah"

Paige had sneakily snuck up behind the white-lighter and snagged his trousers with her trident, successfully lifting him a good few feet off the ground. Piper and Phoebe had the decency to look surprised by it, but Panda was just trying not to laugh even harder then she already was. Sometimes being around witches had it perks.

"You killed the elders, you could've prevented it!" She exclaimed.

"Girl's got a point." Pandora spoke up, shrugging her shoulders.

"I say we castrate him." Paige growled out.

Panda's eyes widened slightly and Chris immediately covered his 'man-parts' nervously glancing at the youngest Charmed One with narrowed eyes.

"A little control here ladies, please?" He begged.

"Oh, can't we find something else to cut off." Phoebe smiled.

During that time Chris orbed himself off the trident and down onto the floor in front of Panda causing her to shriek and sit back further into her chair to avoid touching him in any sense as he faced the sisters. "I told you, stay focused! In my future, all the elders were killed, that's why I came back, to help Leo give you the power so that this would never have to happen again." He said.

"Hey guys," Paige called, looking slightly mischievous. "Watch this." She aimed her trident at the piano and a bolt flew out, causing the instrument to blow up. Unfortunately the piano had been pretty close to where Panda had been sitting, and she barely had enough time to duck when the bits started flying all over the place.

"Hey!" Panda exclaimed, standing from the arm-chair to brush herself down. "I'm the only one without a power here! Can we please keep the blowing up away from me?"

"Sorry Panda."

"Put that thing down Paige, you could seriously hurt someone with that." Piper sighed.

Panda huffed, "Yea, like me!"

"Well I certainly hope so; do you know the kinda damage this thing could do?" The youngest-sister smiled, inspecting the trident ignoring the annoyed 'hmmph' she got from Panda.

"Um, a lot!" Chris exclaimed.

"Paige, make love not... you know." Phoebe said softly. "There's no door love can't open. No wall love can't climb. No hurdle love can't... hurdle."

Pandora rolled her eyes walking towards the wall that was furthest from everyone in the room and leaned up against it. "Good God."

"This is Leo's strategy? Well he must've lost it up there because these girls can't be seen in public much less..." Piper was muttering under breathe.

"Ooh that reminds me," Phoebe interjected, cutting off her older-sister. "I'm late for the bachelor auction. I'm gonna go pick up a guy, or two, or twelve." She clapped her hands once and disappeared in a pink glow.

"Oh that's a good idea. I'm going to go get in some target practice with some demons, watch out Titans." Paige told us before also disappearing, this time in a blue glow and thunder sound.

"I knew this was going to happen, you have to go after them." Chris said to Piper, who shook her head.

"Oh no, this was your big plan you clean up the mess."

"No, your role is to provide balance, that's why you feel so grounded and in control."

"Wow Chris, that was actually pretty good, you almost sounded like a white-lighter, too bad I have one. And if he would like me to do something then he can come down and ask me himself. You hear that?!" Piper shouted the last part while looking up, her shout obviously directed at the MIA Leo.

"You want Leo, hmm?" Chris asked, slowly walking towards her. "Then destroy the Titans. Because if you can't do that then you're going to find out what a world of darkness feels like. My world."

Piper sighed in thought and Panda fidgeted awkwardly. "Well, this has been great and all but I have homework to do...So, I'll be in my room. Ah, bye."

"You never do your homework." Piper pointed out raising her brow.

She shrugged as she turned to face her, walking back towards the stairway. "Can't hurt to start now."

"Pandora!" She warned. Panda sighed and stopped, choosing to lean against the railing of the staircase. It was never good when they used her full name...especially in that tone..., it was like being scolded by a parent, or worse; Grams!

Which ya know was weird that she was being scolded, considering that she was actually offering to do her homework, which never ever happened…like ever!

She would usually hurry and finish her previous nights homework minutes before it was turned in after she had already arrived at school sitting with her group of friends.

"Well, what do you want me to do, Piper? I'm not a witch or a goddess or anything cool like that; I'm not safe here, or anywhere in fact!" She exclaimed, crossing my arms stubbornly.

"She's right you know." Chris piped up. "She's not safe. If the Titans find out that she means something to one of you, they'll come for her first and probably torture her to death to get to you. So, kill them; and you keep her safe, it's pretty simple."

Piper nodded, eyes narrowed slightly. "Yeah, nice try. I can't leave her here alone, that wouldn't be very good of me being her legal guardian, now would it?"

"Actually I won't be alone. There's an elf here in Wyatt's room, remember. So, technically speaking I'd be here with the elf and Wyatt... See, not alone."

"But not protected either."

"I'll be fine." I insisted, though I knew she wouldn't let this go.

"But you won't, will you?"

"Look, I'll watch her." Chris offered.

"Heh, no." Piper said, shaking her head as if he had just suggested blowing up the moon.

Chris frowned, "You still don't trust me do you?"

"No, not really."

"What do I have to do to prove that I'm not going to hurt any of you? Panda included." He questioned her, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

"Guys," Panda called, earning the attention of both adults. "I can hide in the basement or something, you know? And do something…like…productive, okay?"

"I thought you hated the basement." Piper said, crossing her own arms.

"Oh, I do." She confirmed, nodding fervently for added effect. "But ya know, I kind of value my life a little more than just a tad and all… And if you won't let McFly here," She gestured to Chris. "Babysit me, then I guess I'll just have to wing it."

"No, there will be no 'winging-it' in this house. Chris, watch her. And I swear if anything happens to her, I'll blow your ass up, are we clear?" Piper said, glaring his way.

"Crystal."

"Good, now do your homework." She told me before shimmering out.

She rolled her eyes as Piper disappeared, turning to face Chris. To be fair, he did look about as annoyed as she did in the moment. Then again, he was being forced to babysit a fifteen year-old - she'd be pissed too if she was him… but he did kind of offer to 'babysit' to begin with it, so it's his own fault that he got stuck with the job, not her's, Panda thought to herself with a nod…

It was quiet for an awkward minute or two as they both stood in the den looking around at the room, avoiding make eye contact with one another before she finally spoke, "Uh, I'm not doing my homework." she stated.

He merely shrugged and nodded, smirking slightly as he headed into the hallway. "Don't expect you to."

"So, you're from the future, huh?" She asked, following him with a slight skip in her step.

"Yup."

"And I'm assuming you know the sisters in this 'future' of yours'?"

"Yup."

"Did you know me?"

He slowed to a stop as they entered the dining room, pulling out one the chairs to sit down. She walked around to the opposite seat, doing the same. She knew that telling her too much about the future could change it a lot, but it wasn't like he hadn't done it already. Paige was supposed to die, and the Titans were supposed to take over - but none of that had happened...or well the Titans won't be taking over anyways, because she knew that the sisters would defeat them like they do with every obstacle and demon. So his future was probably all twisted up right now, nothing was how it used to be, so how bad could it get if he told her a few tid-bits?. Still, he'd been pretty weird about it so far, so if she didn't get anything from him she wouldn't be too surprised.

"Yeah." He finally replied, resting his hands on the table.

"How much can you tell me?" She asked, folding her hands nearly in front of her.

"Not a lot."

Panda nodded in understanding, carefully choosing the questions. "Did I ever get married?"

"I can't answer that."

"Oh c'mon," She whined, tilting her head slightly. "You've already changed the future a lot; just tell me this one little thing."

"Telling you too much could make things worse." He replied back smoothly.

"Look, as far as I'm concerned, we got a hell of a lot of time to kill right now. Just tell me this one thing and I promise you'll hear no more big questions from me."

Chris sighed and leaned back in his seat, seemingly in thought. He already knew that what she had just said was most likely a white lie…The Panda that he had known was never known to give up that easily, so he knew that eventually she would probably start with the questions again… Panda on the other hand had really hoped that he'd tell her this one little thing, because she doubted that it would change her future in any way. Even if she did happen to be married, or something else in his future, it didn't mean she'd spend the rest of her life pining over it. Unlike the sisters, she didn't think about her future. She just wanted to keep herself alive and be able to figure out every day as it came - she was a last-minute kind of girl, which explained why her homework was only done the hour before or even a few minutes before she had to hand it in to the teacher.

"No, you weren't married,"

"Thought so." she muttered nodding her head ever so slightly.

"But…" He added, pausing briefly almost as it seemed for the dramatic effect, "You were engaged."

"I...uh...really?"

He nodded, and it seemed as if he was fighting off a deep frown from being placed onto his face at the moment. "Mhmm."

"Damn, I was so sure I'd wind up alone."

"Yeah, I know."

"I told you that?" Panda asked, eyes winded in confusion and curiosity.

"Yeah... well, you told everyone about that." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"That sounds like me, guess I never change, huh?"

"I'll admit, you're a little different right now till then."

"Well, I am a teenager right now Chris. In your time I'm an adult and all old and saggy, and probably a little more mature. God, it makes me cringe just thinking about it." She sighed, shaking her head. Chris chuckled and she smiled slightly, running another question through her mind. Obviously she wasn't getting any more about herself, but that didn't mean she couldn't find out more about him. "So, how old are you again?"

"Twenty-two."

"Uh-huh. So out of child curiosity, and definitely not for the reason Phoebe asked... do you have a girlfriend, in the future I mean?"

"I did."

She nodded, taking her time with the questions. Panda knew better than anyone that if you wanted answers, you had to be careful when getting them. The last thing she wanted to do was piss off the white-lighter, if anything she just needed to know more about him before she could actually trust him; It was just how she did things. The more Panda knew, the better she would feel, even if it could've been lies.

"You did? Don't you mean you do?"

He shook his head, strangely calm with the explanation. "No, she uh, died right before I turned twenty-one."

"Yikes. Demon?"

"It was during a very intense battle."

"So she was a witch too?"

"Yeah, she was. A very powerful one too," He smiled slightly. "A bit of an air head and klutz at times, and way too smart with that dam mouth of her's…but I loved her anyway."

"So, how old was she?"

He shook his head back and forth before only saying, "She was too young to die..."

Panda was about to shoot another question his way when she heard voices in the living room. And she'd recognize that voice anywhere; Piper. Chris seemed to realize it too, as he stood from the chair and headed into the room as she trailed behind.

What she found wasn't exactly what she was expecting to see, though she suppose no one expected to see someone that they thought of their sister on a long red couch, surrounded by half-naked men. Phoebe seemed pretty content in that moment, then again having at least a dozen guys fan you with very large feathers and serving you drinks and food would make any girl happy. Even she had to admit it was pretty cool, if not slightly slutty…but never the less cool. She actually was beginning to wonder where she could pick up some of these men to possibly do the same for her… Apparently the bachelor auction had gone very well indeed, and they had probably made a ton of money if Phoebe brought home at least thirteen men. Still, while she seemed happy, Piper looked a little disgusted, while Paige seemed pretty occupied by glaring down one of the men.

"What the hell is this?!" Chris exclaimed, standing in the archway. "Goddesses gone wild? I told you to keep them in line," He directed his statement towards Piper. "What would happen if the Titans attacked right now?"

"Chris, I've got it." She reassured. "All of you, out!" Piper's voice seemed louder towards the end, and a large gust of wind blew the men back into the hall. Some tumbled down to the floor, others crashed into the wall, but all sprinted through the door afterwards.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Chris voiced his approval, moving to stand in the other archway.

"That was like, the ultimate cock-block." Panda snickered lightly shaking my head.

"Language missy." Piper scolded her before turning back to her sisters. "Now, morality check. Leo did not give us these powers to create armies, or form love-cults. The ancient Greeks indulged in their whims that way and look what they became."

"Petty, evil, vindictive." Chris added.

"Thanks, but I've got it. Now," Piper took the red cushion and hit Phoebe, who'd been staring longingly at Chris. "Can you two get it under control?"

"Reason and judgment are the qualities of a leader; Tacitus, 100 AD." Paige proudly declared.

"Love will keep us together; Captain & Tennille, 1970." Phoebe smiled, drinking from the goblet.

"You're both insane; Pandora Halliwell, 2010." Panda interjected, rolling her eyes at the two.

"Now, can we find a way to beat the Titans so I can get my family back." Piper pleaded.

"Is that a jingle?" Phoebe randomly questioned, looking up at the ceiling.

"There are no elders up there, who's jingling?"

"It's Leo." Chris explained.

"Leo can jingle?" Piper questioned with disbelief in her voice.

"Yep. He says an elder's under attack. Like it or not, it's time to face the Titans."

"Okay, but, what about..." Paige trailed off as she secretly attempted to gesture at Panda.

"Subtle." Panda sarcastically remarked, rolling her eyes at the sister. "Look I'll be fine as long as you go kick some Titan ass... butt." she added dying out as Piper shot me a warning glare.

"Fine, but Chris watch her…again."

He nodded and the trio disappeared, leaving her alone with the white-lighter – yet again.

"So, what are the chances of you orbing out and bringing me back some chicken?" she asked, tilting her head innocently. "KFC preferably."

"Not good."

"What about Taco Bell then?"

He gave her a 'For real' look before she sighed and nodded, heading for the stairs to go up to her bedroom. "Ugh, thought so…and here I thought we were becoming the best of buds and stuff…now I see how it is…"

* * *

**Remember to review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

It was now nearing night and Panda was now flipping through the pages of the Book of Shadows, reading to pass the time. The sisters were somewhere…they had ended up saving the elder, which was great… She wasn't exactly sure where Chris had gone, so she was currently alone. Well, unless you count the elf babysitting Wyatt.

Either way, she was bored as hell, with absolutely nothing to do. At first she'd only gone into the attic to find something to help, even a little thing, but it failed. So here she was, passing time by reading every paragraph in the book - which was a lot. She'd read about different demons, monsters, even the occasional too-powerful witch. The spells were pretty cool, the fact that they all seemed to rhyme was a little weird, but she wasn't about to question it. Maybe she could make some potions or something, _for future situations_; at least it would give her something to do until everyone came home.

"Hey." Panda looked up to see Piper stood in the doorway, still Greek it seemed. "What'cha doin'?"

"Reading." She shrugged, looking back down at the book.

She walked further into the room and stood to Panda's left, also looking down at the large book. She'd originally been standing, but her legs started to ache so she had moved to the floor. A thick blanket was the source of comfort for her at the moment, along with a few pillows that she had dragged down there. Panda was pretty sure she'd fall asleep soon enough, hell; she had been halfway there when Piper walked in. Boredom made her sleepy, apparently.

"You've read that thing so much it's probably imprinted into your brain."

"Yeah, well, if you're not a witch there's not much to do in this house. Besides, your new babysitter and I are having issues, I think she's racist." Panda replied refereeing to the pixie fairy thing that was watching over Wyatt, continuing to flip through the pages.

"Panda, have you been bad-mouthing the magical-beings again?" She asked in her usual-scolding tone.

"Hey! She started it, I just finished it!" She exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

Piper chuckled and nodded, crouching down to her level. "Well, you'll be happy to know that I sent her home."

Panda closed the book and tilted her head to look up at her. "That does make me happy." She smiled in amusement and Panda moved back onto her knees, picking up the book as she got to her feet. "So, how are things in the Goddess world?"

"Not good. Paige and Phoebe are having confidence-issues, and Leo is still gone."

Panda grimaced and nodded, placing the book back on its proper stand. Sometimes she thought to herself it was just better to be human, things were less complicated. She thought silently to herself 'As much as I love Leo and Piper, they don't have the easiest relationship going on at the current moment.' He was a white-lighter, she was a witch. He was always somewhere that she wasn't allowed to be…she was stuck down here on earth waiting for him to be down with his work. Throw a baby into it and you've got the most difficult complicated family ever. So yeah, maybe she did regret not having a power, but it was days like these where she was grateful not to. Though it didn't make her life any less screwed up.

"Chris still gone?" Panda asked, crossing her arms as she faced Piper.

"No, he's in Wyatt's room. I told him I was warming up a bottle." She told the younger female, lightly shaking the baby-bottle in her right hand to show proof of it.

"Ah, that explains the bottle. I just thought you were having a really, really bad day." Piper chuckled and Panda raised my eyebrows slightly. "What? Warm milk always helps me calm down."

"How do you do that, Panda?" She suddenly questioned, earning a slightly confused look from the teenager.

"Do what?"

"Stay so calm. I mean, you're a little sarcastic but it always cheers us up. I don't think I've ever seen you scared, or worried."

"I don't know," She shrugged. "I mean, I'm mortal, sarcasm and the ability to cheer people up is pretty much the only power I have, I guess. Still, I'm never scared because I trust you guys to do the right thing, and to always protect like you've always have since I was four and was brought to you and Grams. You've taken care of me for so long that I have complete faith in you guys, I mean…no pressure or anything."

Piper nodded and sighed in thought, fidgeting slightly. "I just need to see him."

"I know you do. Look, I'll go feed the baby, try calling him again or something. And chill out for a bit, there's no way you can fight someone without a clear head. Trust me, I know." Panda told her, taking the warm baby-bottle from Piper's outstretched hand.

"What about the girls?" She asked, meaning Paige and Phoebe.

"I'll make 'em some tea or something... look, don't worry, okay? I'll figure something out; just take a break for me, please." Panda sighed, lightly shaking her head.

Piper hesitated at first, but once Pandora gave her a knowing look, she sighed and reluctantly nodded. Panda was right, of course, they did need to clear their heads right now. Chris could shove whatever he'd said right up his future-ass, they needed to figure things out, and if it meant taking five minutes then what the hell, they had every right to.

"Okay, you're right, thank you Panda."

"No worries, you guys are always taking care of me, it's about time I helped out a little."

"Yeah, well, thanks anyway. You mind if I nap in your room?"

"Knock yourself out... not literally, though."

She chuckled and nodded before leaving the attic.

~...~...~...~...~...~

Panda stood in the doorway to Piper's room, which also consisted of Wyatt's room, with him being a baby and everything. Though she was slightly hidden behind the wall, peeking in to see what the new white-lighter was up to. Apparently she was pretty quiet, since Chris hadn't even noticed she was there when she had first got there, which she was partly grateful. She hadn't trusted him at first, but now her mistrust was kicked up to a whole new level. Her reason? Wyatt's shield was up. Chris looked down at the baby, slightly in thought, while Wyatt's shield remained up. We all knew that the child's protective bubble only came out when he sensed evil, or felt like he was in danger, so if it was up around Chris, it could only mean one thing.

"Hey." She timidly greeted, finally entering the room.

Chris jumped and looked up at her, then back down at the still-protected Wyatt. The look on his face was enough; He knew what I thought of him now. And Panda would admit, she was a little nervous, and she had good reason to be. She was a mortal, stuck in a room with a possibly-dangerous white-lighter. Still, Chris didn't seem very phased by what she saw, if anything he was completely cool with it - but she wasn't. She considered going to her to tell Piper, or one of the other girls, but then she wondered what Chris might do if she did end doing that. And while she could tell the girls anything, she needed to know I was safe first.

"Panda." Chris finally acknowledged, moving away to lean against the wall.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him, approaching the crib. Wyatt's shield went down when Panda was close enough to him and then imminently went back sinking her into the shield as well. Which shocked her to no end! Never, had Wyatt's shield gone out to other people before like this…and if he was reaching it out to her then he obviously felt the need to protect her from Chris as well in case something was to happen!

The look on Chris's face was something that she couldn't distinguish as he starred at the blue shield now surrounding her as well as the young baby. He frowned slightly before answering, "Well, I was talking to Piper, then she left and I was thinking."

Panda nodded and turned to look down at Wyatt, her hands shaking slightly. "Hi sweetheart, it's bottle time… Mommy's taking a nap in my room right now, so now it's you and me bud." Wyatt instantly broke out into a smile at the young girl lifting his arms up for her to pick him up. She smiled in return at the cute darling little boy bending down to pick the baby up proud of him as he kept his shield fully intact and in place.

"You're good with him." Chris commented from behind her startling her a bit seeing as she hadn't noticed that he had moved from the wall closer to her and Wyatt. Panda swallowed nervously and settled down on Piper's bed, making it easier to hold Wyatt while adjusting him in her lap.

"Well, I've been around him since he was born ya know, so I should hope so." she muttered, finally looking up at him.

"Why are you so scared, Panda?"

"You know why." He nodded in understanding, looking strangely calm about it all. She sighed and shook her head, trying to keep calm. "Look, he put his shield up, okay? I can't just ignore that…especially when he goes out of his way to go and put his shield up around me as well!"

"Well, you're going to have to. I'm not evil Panda, I swear. I wouldn't hurt you ever. Wyatt just doesn't trust me because I'm new to him, and he doesn't recognize me, but he will - eventually. He will trust me. Like you."

"No, I won't." She objected, standing to put Wyatt back down into the crib as he clung onto the bottle. She turned and stepped out of the lengths of his shield and Chris walked forward and then suddenly the shield was immediately stretched out further tucking her back into Wyatt's magic, practically proving her point for even further.

"Where's Piper?" He asked, rolling his eyes at the baby.

Panda tilted her head and crossed her arms. "You really think I'm going to tell you now? After that." She gestured down at Wyatt, who was eagerly sucking away at the bottle.

"Look, you've got trust issues, I get it. But the sisters have to stop the Titans or people will die. If they won't listen to me, then maybe they'll listen to you. When the Titans are gone, then you can start judging me again." He said, a little annoyed.

"No, you don't get it, Chris, and you won't! I don't have trust issues, but when weird guys orb in from the future and know everything bad that's about to happen, I'm allowed to be a little suspicious, throw in the baby's protective shield and you look like a super-villain right now. As for Piper, she needs Leo." The white-lighter groaned and opened his mouth to say something else, but she cut him off. This time it was him that needed to listen, not the sisters. "Bring Leo down here and they'll do what you need them to do... You want the Titans gone buddy? Bring. Them. Leo..., Or don't, it's up to you right now."

"He needs to stay up there, why won't anyone here listen to me?!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"Because for all I know you could be some wanna-be Jason from Friday the 13th trying to throw us for a loop before you get ready for your big bad evil killing spree...!"

Chris snorted, "Really...?"

Panda huffed before speaking again, "Fine how about a deal?" she suggested. Chris' eyes squinted, but he nodded as a sign for her to go on. "You get Leo, bring him down here...do whatever it takes to get him here. If you do," she paused and sighed, lightly shaking her head. "You bring him down and I'll forget about this." I gestured to the shield Wyatt still had up.

"How do I know you won't do it anyway?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"You want me to sign a dam contract or something?" Panda scoffed, her voice mockingly serious. "You just have to trust that I won't, that's it."

"Fine." He replied, after a few seconds of hesitation. "I'll do it. But if the sisters find out about this," He nodded down at Wyatt. "I swear..."

"Enough with the death-threats, Chris. I'm a human teenage-girl living with the Charmed Ones. You think you're the first thing to threaten me? Because you're not, okay? I've actually laid in piles of my own blood, near death plenty of times in the last couple of years…so anything you say won' faze me. Just get Leo, send him to Piper, and we'll be fine." She stated, taking the chance to cut him off before he could 'swear' anything.

"Fine. Deal." He said before orbing out. And as soon as he did, Wyatt's shield disappeared.

"Don't worry kiddo, he won't hurt you." She reassured the baby, though she sighed nervously afterwards.

~...~...~...~...~...~

"Panda, I need a favour."

Pandora clenched her eyes shut and groaned. Leo had come back, thankfully, though she was a little disappointed since it meant keeping her deal with Chris. Still, she'd stayed in her room when he came down, choosing to keep away from any drama or sappiness that may have occurred. However all she had heard so far was shouting, crashing, and a few harsh words in the next room. Phoebe and Paige were downstairs, so she knew the fighting was Piper and Leo - not that she was surprised. He had been missing for at least thirteen hours now, so her shouting at him for that was understandable. The loud crashing noise had raised a little concern from her, but she was too tired to go and check it out. Leo was a white-lighter; he'd be fine in an hour or two. And since he was now stood in her doorway, asking for a favor, she had guessed he'd healed up way too quickly.

"That all depends, what is it?" She asked, re-opening her eyes and sitting up.

"Chris is knocked out in our room; can you keep an eye on him?" He asked, a little pleading.

"Wait a sec," Her eyes widened at his request, some amusement rising within her as well. "Chris was knocked out?"

Leo shrugged, looking a little guilty. "Yeah. Piper got mad, Goddess powers kicked in...It's a long story. Can you just keep an eye on him? Try and wake him up maybe?"

Panda nodded and stood from her bed, moving passed him to go into his and Piper's room. "Sure, like I would pass up the opportunity to see him out cold." she muttered. It was when she walked into the room that she realized Chris was the source of the crashing sound. The door behind him had broken, and now he was face-down on the floor, unmoving. She would admit, she was a little worried, until she remembered their earlier conversation, then she just wished she'd been the one to do it.

"Are you going to be okay up here?" Leo asked, stood in the doorway with a scrunch up face glancing between her and Chris debating on if he should leave her alone with him or not.

"Yea, I'll be fine. Why did Piper fling him anyway?" She asked, crossing her arms as she sat down on the bed. Leo would've replied, had the house not started to violently shake. It stopped a second later, leaving her wide-eyed and worried. "What the heck was that?!"

"Piper. I'll be back, wait here." He said before disappearing downstairs.

Panda sighed and stood back up from the bed, looking down at the unconscious white-lighter. She shook her head in slight disbelief and grabbed a pillow from the bed, crouching down and rolling him over onto his back before shoving it underneath his head. The guy would have a serious headache when he woke up - she knew from past experience. And while the mischievous side of her wanted to grab the nearest pen and draw something on his face while he was still like this, she had somehow resisted the urge.

Now how on earth was she supposed to wake him up? Usually she just waited for the sisters to wake when they'd been knocked out…and it actually seemed to happen quite a lot. But Chris was a bit of a douche, and besides, they did kind-of need the guy - not that he'd ever know about it.

"Chris." She said, lightly nudging him with her boot. He did move a little, but remained asleep. His white-lighter powers must've kicked in by now, meaning his previous head-injury was now healed up, so he was just sleeping now.

"Chris, if you don't wake up I'll tell the sisters what happened with Wyatt."

Nothing.

"I'll castrate you."

Nothing...Still. Now she was getting annoyed.

"Oh my god…! Chris wake up…now!" She was now keenly down on her knees, her head leaning over his face inspecting him closely. She placed her hands on his shoulders and tried shaking him while yelling "Chris!" in his ear…And that seemed to do it. He shot up from the pillow, but collided heads with Panda on the way of doing so. Grabbing his head, he groaned.

Panda fell onto her side acting as if she had just been shot, "Ouch."

Chris eyebrows pulled together, "What were you doing that close to my face?"

Pandora groaned rolling back over onto her back before getting up onto her knees staring at him with narrowed-in eyes, "Well, sorry to bother you, sleeping-beauty, but we're having issues here downstairs on planet Earth. Now, clean yourself up and meet me down there." She said before heading downstairs herself, rubbing her now bruised forehead as she went. She found a normal-looking Phoebe sat on the couch, map on the desk and scrying crystal in hand. Paige was still in her Greek dress, stood in front of Leo who held some kind of urn. But she didn't see Piper.

"Hey Panda, you okay?" Phoebe asked, looking up from her scrying.

"Yeah, but shouldn't I be asking you that.?" She replied, sitting down in the arm-chair opposite her. "Where's Piper?"

"We don't know, she destroyed the Titans and took off. Maybe it's because of Leo but," Phoebe shook her head and shrugged, looking back down at the map.

Panda narrowed her eyes in confusion and curiosity. 'What did I miss?' "What?"

"Leo's an Elder now. It was some sort of... gift, I suppose for helping the other Elders. Piper took it the hardest."

"Are you ready?" Leo asked from the far end of the room.

"Just get this thing out of me." Paige groaned, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Paige, it's a power, not a baby." Panda told her with a small snort. Paige in returned managed to shoot her an annoyed glance before Leo opened the urn causing the white light to flow out of her and into said-urn. This also returned her clothes back to normal.

"What did I miss?"

We all looked to see Chris enter the room, looking a little better than he had a few minutes ago. Then again, he was a white-lighter, they had healing powers - something Panda had always been jealous of.

"Nice of you to join us, Chris." Phoebe sarcastically remarked, though still fully-concentrated on her scrying.

"Well forgive me for being knocked out. Where is Piper anyway?" He asked, settling down on the arm of Panda's chair completely ignoring the look she was shooting him to get away and find a different seat...preferably on the other side of the room away from her personal bubble.

"Missing." Panda muttered to him, crinkling her nose when he still hadn't moved...he was so purposely ignoring her face that clearly said 'Get off my chair you freak!' she just knew it. "She got rid of the Titans and took off somewhere, apparently."

"Anything on Piper?" Paige asked, sitting down next to Phoebe on the couch.

"Nope, still can't get a read."

"Just keep trying." Chris told her, finally calm and relaxed now that the Titans were gone.

"Okay, even if we do find her, how are we going to get her back? She's on a major power-trip, she destroyed the Titans that not even the Greek God's could do." Paige said.

"We just have to hope she still has some humanity left inside."

"If anyone can come back from this then its Piper." Leo said, also joining them in the living room. "I've have to go now, but if you need me Chris knows how to get in touch."

"Where are you going?" Paige asked.

"The Elders have returned to the heavens and they're calling for me." Was all he told them before orbing out.

"Did he just bail on us? Is that what he just did?" Phoebe asked, disbelief clouding her tone.

"What about helping us find his wife?" Paige added, nodding in agreement.

"He's trusting you to do that. We need to find Piper and talk her down before she sets up shop somewhere and throws the world into chaos." Chris said, going straight back to his neurotic self.

"Maybe you missed the part about Piper being Leo's wife."

"Look, you have to understand, things have changed. The elders need Leo up there to help restore order."

Paige smacked the arm of the couch and stood, staring Chris down with a heated look. "Cut to the chase future-boy, is this about Leo being turned into an Elder or what?"

"He's on the path."

"Okay, don't give us that creepy pod-people smile. Look in your world being an Elder may be cool but in our world it pretty much sucks. Leo is our brother in law..."

"And out white-lighter." Paige added.

"...And our friend."

"And we don't want to lose him."

"So listen, you go up there and tell him..." Phoebe stopped and yelled out as the living-room window smashed blowing into the room tiny sheds of glass, probably from the intense storm going on. "What the hell is going on with this storm?"

"It's probably your sister." Panda mumbled to them as she pushed Chris away from her, who had pulled her up and behind him and away from the window when it had blown up.

"What?"

"No, she's right." Paige spoke up, staring ahead in thought. "Piper's what's up with the storm."

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked, still not getting it apparently.

"Remember when the Titans were first released? The major weather-shifts and the earthquakes,"

"Yeah?"

"When you have power over the earth like the Titans did, then it's bound to suffer from your emotional baggage."

"And since her husband - the love of her life - is now permanently up in the clouds, I'd say Piper's probably got more baggage than an airport terminal." Panda added taking another extra needed step away from Chris feeling as if he and she had spent a little more than enough time with one another for the day.

"And like Leo said, our powers are tied to our emotions." Phoebe said, finally catching on.

"I'd say our city has about twenty-four hours before it looks like the recreation of the city on Godzilla." Panda said.

"Okay, okay, so if you're a God and you're upset and you're taking it out on the city where would you go?"

"Somewhere high where I can sit back and watch the damage I'm inflicting." Paige said, looking down at her sister.

Phoebe jumped up from the couch and ran out into the hall, Paige quickly following. Panda waited patiently for them to finish, her brows rising in slight curiosity as they came back in wearing rain-coats. "Chris, watch her."

"Hey!" She whined. The sisters didn't seem to hear her though, since they orbed out straight away. "Great, now I'm left with you…again." She sighed, throwing her head back and turning to head into the hall.

"You know I won't hurt you, right?" Chris asked, slowly following her into the kitchen.

"Yeah, thinking you won't hurt me is about as stupid as trusting Hannibal Lecter not to eat me." He leaned against the counter and she dug through the fridge, pulling out a soda. "Until you save my life, I don't trust you."

"You're a mortal living with witches; they'll probably be a lot of chances for me to save your life ya know."

"Don't be too sure about that." She muttered, opening the can and heading for Wyatt's room.

~...~...~...The Next Day...~...~...~

Panda strolled down the street, making her way home from school. She was hoping someone wouldn't try and jump her as she made a quick shortcut through one of the dingy alleyways that was a few streets over from the Manor. The girls had found Piper…sort of. They'd attempted to coax her back, but she disappeared and they came home without her. Then Leo came down with her, told us she was sleeping, and orbed back up to his prison. She'd been asleep when Panda had left for school, so she hadn't had the misfortune of seeing an upset and pissed off Piper - again.

Still, on a more positive note, the weather had cleared up. It was nice; warm and sunny, and not 'throw-yourself-in-the-nearest-pond' kind of warm and sunny. However, Chris was still around. Apparently the Elders were deciding what to do with him. She just hoped they sent his ass back to where he came from. The guy may be hot, but he was creepy - and a little scary.

As she exited the short-cut leading to the street, she groaned as soon as she realized Chris and Leo were on the porch talking. They were probably talking about white-lighter stuff. As long as they didn't take too long, because she really had to pee and she didn't feel like walking up to them and dealing with Chris at the moment. He was just annoying… Instead of circling the block until they finished, she waited patiently near the entrance of the alleyway, waiting and watching for them to finish. And when Leo started to orb, she realized they were finally done…_after what felt like a thousand years_…! 'And wow' Panda thought to herself 'the guy really needed to check both ways before orbing. I mean, what would've happened had I been a normal human? His ass would be in some serious trouble.'

She waited for him to disappear, and as she did, she both regretted and felt good about the decision. Leo's orbs didn't get very far, not if Chris had anything to say about it. The young white-lighter waved a hand and Leo's orb bubbles fused together, instead turning into a single orb that beamed off somewhere in the distance. It wasn't normal, and she was scared. Chris looked in both directions to make sure no one had seen and Panda immediately jumped back into the alley, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. After she waited a good twenty-seconds she decided to leave the alley to find him gone. She sighed in relief and continued on towards the house, her hands were shaking and her heart was pounding in fear and nerves to what could've possibly happened to Leo. 'What the hell was that?'

"Guys, I'm home." She announced, clearing her throat as it came out a little quiet.

"Panda?" A familiar voice greeted her. She winced and threw her backpack down, turning to face him.

"What are you still doing here?"

"Nice to see you too."

"Panda, you're home." Piper cheerfully said, walking out into the hall.

"Uh...hey." She muttered in surprise, returning her hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good. How was school? Did you have a good day? Oh, did that Zach boy talk to you today?" She paused and shrugged, trying to come up with an answer as she glanced back at Chris nervously. "Sweetie, you okay?"

"Uh... I've been better." She finally replied, crossing her arms feeling uncomfortable before heading straight for the upstairs and her bedroom.


End file.
